lo gatuno se lleva en la sangre
by himerock89
Summary: sakura se olvido de sasuke ella aun lo quiere pero solo como amigo que pasara cuando sakura rebele un secreto un tanto peludo? itasaku sasusaku  gaasaku saisaku etc mas parejas...
1. Chapter 1

_Gracias por leer espero _

_Que les guste esta es mi primera historia!_

_**Lo gatuno se lleva en la sangre**_

**En un dia normal en konoha**

Naruto!**grita una sakura muy enojada **

No sakura-chan porfavor **grita naruto desersperado**

Porfavor nada haora te mueres esta me la pagas! **dijo sakura agarrándolo por detrás **

Eso fue un accidente te lo juro **dice naruto con lagrimas (**estilo anime**)**

Eso fue muy vregonzoso! **Grita sakura**

**Flashback**

Oye sakura chan quieres ir a comer ramen ? **dice un anruto muy entusiasmado**

Claro naruto kun **dice sakura **

**Mientras caminaban se dieron cuenta que mucha gente se abia reunido **

**Sakura y naruto decidieron ir a ver que pasaba pero cuando llegaron vieron a 2 gennins**

**Peleandose y sakura decidió terminar ese pleito**

Oiga n este no es un lugar para pelearse! **Dice una sakura muy indignada**

El empeso** expreso uno de los gennins **

No me importa aorita lo llevo con la hokage **dijo sakura**

naruto ayudame **dijo sakura volteándose para mirar a naruto**

i sakura chan **dijo naruto pero en un descuido naruto se tropiesa y cae encima de sakura **

**mientras sus labios chocan entresi a csakura casi le da un infarto **

naruto!

**Fin del flashback**

Pero sakura ch..** naruto fue interrunpido por… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Garcias por leer **

**Se que el capitulo 1 no fue muy **

**Largo este lo será mas!**

**Capitulo 2**

sai? **Dijo sakura **

teme! Gracias por venir **Exclamo naruto con lagrimas en los ojos**

la hokage nos llama **dijo sai con su sonrisa falsa **

genial vamos naruto **dijo sakura mas relajada**

sii **dijo naruto**

**en la oficina de la hokage **

vieja **exclamo naruto antes de recibir 2 golpes**

**uno se sakura y otro de tsunade**

no me llames vieja **grito una frustrada tsunade**

lo siento **dijo naruto en estado chibi y con lagrimas en los ojos**

por que nos llamo shisho **dijo sakura mas calmada**

tienen una misión muy importante **dijo tsunade**

cual **grito naruto muy entusiasmado **

iran a suna por cuestiones personales que les incumben a todos **dijo tsunade lo mas seria que pudo**

**mientras sai estaba tranquilo sakura y naruto pensaban lo peor**

mmmrr… **dijo tsunade para recuperar su atención**

recuerdan que shikamaru se fue a suna de misión por un año **pregunto tsunade**

**todos asintieron con la cabeza **

pues …** dijo tsunade con una cara que daba miedo**

**ella se paro y grito pues** el y temari se casan!

**Todos se sorprendieron y no solo por la noticia sino poque tsunade tiro la silla por la ventana de la emocion**

Que! **Exclamaron naruto y sakura**

Lo que olleron y ahora se van a celebrar su boda suerte pueden retirarse! **dijo tsunade**

Menos tu sakura **dijo tsunade**

Que pasa? **Pregunto** **sakura en duda**

He oído unos rumores…**dijo tsunade muy seria**

q…que rumores **dijo sakura nerviosa recordando lo de el beso "acsidentado" de naruto**

he oído ….que en suna hay el mejor sake y quiero que me traigas un poco! **Exclamo tsunade muy emocionada**

bueno **dijo sakura muy aliviada y con una gotita anime en la cabeza.**

Ya puedes irte **dijo tsunade**

Gracias **dijo sakura y se fue**

**Les gusto ¡**

**Bueno si les gusto comenten **

**Gracias por leer **

**Siempre he querido escribir fanfics y este es mi primero **

**Espero todo su apoyo garcias**


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por leer

**viaje y feminidad?**

**6:00 AM. En konoha**

**Sakura estaba esperando a todos en las puertas de konoha **

**6:35 AM.**

**Todos estaban reunidos menos…**

Narutooo **grito una exasperada sakura**

Cuando llega ese dobe **se preguntaban ten ten he ino**

No se pero en cuanto aparesca lo matoo **dice sakura con una cara que hasta el diablo se volveria chibi **

**6:59 am.**

Sakura chan **grita naruto de lejos**

Como est… **pero fue interrumpido por un golpe que casi se queda inconsiente ( cortesía de sakura)**

Sakura chan **eres mala dijo naruto en forma chibi**

Sabes que hora es? **Pregunta sakura dice muy enojada ( casib se sale de los estrivos)**

**Naruto se mira la muñeca y responde: **no

**Y recibe otro golpe **

Naruto para ver la hora se necesita un reloj **dice sakura muy enojada**

Y…? **dice naruto**

**Todos lo miraron con una gotita en la frente incluida hinata**

Esa es solo una pulsera que dice reloj **dice sakura **

Pero es muy bonita **dijo naruto**

Sabes que mejor patamos que me duele la cabeza **dice sakura**

Bien **gritaron todos**

**3:21 PM. Puertas de Suna**

Llegamos **grita naruto**

Si y no gracias a ti **dice neji**

He?** Dice naruto**

Te detenias siempre llorando por no poder comer ramen **dice sakura con una gotita en la cebeza**

Ramen ? **dice naruto**

Ramen! **Dice naruto muy feliz y sale corriendo hacia las puertas**

Nombre **dice el guardia **

Naruto **dice ya sabes quien **

Somos los ninjas de konoha venimos a… **fue interrumpida por un guardia**

Si adelante ya nos avisaron **dijo el guardia ( de muy malos modales)**

Síganme los llevare con temari no sabaku **dijo el guardia**

**En la casa de temari**

Oigan como estuvo el viaje? **Pregunto temari**

Muy bien** dijo naruto **

Será para ti nosotras estamos mal **dijo ino señalando a las chicas**

Porque? **pregunto tamari**

Porque Naruto se puso a habler del ramen ,lahitoria del ramen ,etc **dijo sakura**

Y hasta nos dijo que planeaba diseñar ropa de ramen y nos mostro diseños **dijo ino muy cabreada**

Son buenos diseños miren **dijo naruto levantando unos papeles**

**Temari los vio todos y luego grito al ver la coloccion femenina **

**Que mas bien paresia la sección mujersuela**

Que mierda es esto **dijo temari**

Son los diseños femeninos **dijo naruto**

**Esta cosa ninguna mujer que se respete las va a comprar y si lo hacen es para quemerla o comérsela esto es un insulto a todas la mujeres grito sakura con una mirada furiosa como todas las chicas**

**Ten ten: mirando como la muerte y con un bate de meta puro**

**Ino: furiosa con un par de kunais**

**Sakura: poniéndose unos guantes de cuero negro**

**Tamari: con su abanico gigante listo para mandarlo a la luna de un solo golpe**

**Hinata: ocultandosed tras neji ( apokllando a las chicas en secreto)**

**Los chicos se fueron a una esquina con miedo en sus caras ( hasta el cubito de hielo neji)**

Chicas no llegemos al maltrato físico y emocional **dijo naruto muy nervioso poniendo las manos al frente como si quisiera alejarse de ellas**

Es muy tarde naruto **dijo sakura **

Al ataque **grito ino muy enojada **

**Pèro antes de que mataran al pobre de naruto**

Que es estotemeri explicate **grito garaa en medio de la sala dejando a todos callados ( EL ESTABA UY CONFUNDIDO AL VER CESA ESENITA)**

gracias por leer lo nhice mas largo comenten plissss

=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=

()=(=(=(=(=(=(=(=((=(=(=(=(=(=(=(=(=(=(=(=(=(=(=((=(=(=(¡¿¡¿


	4. Chapter 4

**Ayuda!**

**Atención no se como **

**Seguir tengo falta de inspiración **

**pero no se preocupen **

**el sábado subo oto**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias por esperar **

**Aquí esta un nuevo capitulo**

**El deseo es exclusivo de demonios **

Que es esto temari explícamelo **dijo gaara**

Hola gaara como estas **dijo temari como si nada**

Temari porque hay tanta gente? **Pregunto gaara**

Es que ellos se van a quedar en suna para el dia de mi boda y los invite para que se quedaran

**Dijo temari**

Bueno **dijo gaara con indiferencia y se fue rápidamente a su cuarto**

**Punto de vista de gaara**

Porque hay tanta gente en mi casa? Pregunte a mi herman y ella me respondió con algo sobre su

Boda y solo se me ocurrió desir "bueno"

Luego subi a mi cuarto rápidamente ya que sukaku quería tener una

"agradable" conversación conmigo

**Oye tu no viste un punto rosa**

Rosa?

**Si rosa no te recuerda a alguien?**

Mmmm creo que es haruno sakura

**Exacto y haora no esta nada mal**

De que hablas?

**Nada solo SE HA VUELTO MUY CALIENTE!**

Callate! Que me duele la cabeza, y tu cuando empesaste a ser un pervertido

**Siempre ovio pero… **

Pero…

**Pero nada me llamaba la atención hasta ahora entiendes niño**

Si eso creo demonio

**No te vengas a ser el gracioso conmigo he **

Quien se hace el gracioso contigo solo digo lo que es sierto

**Claro claro pero te dire una cosa esa sakura siertamente será mia o nuestra **

Que estas loco

**Pensé que ya sabias eso niño si que eres lento**

solo cállate y dejame en paz

**no lo are hasta que aceptes que ella te gusta **

que! Ella no me gusta

**si claro y yo soy una niña de 4 años cantando en el parque**

y que si me gusta grito gaara muy rojo en su mente

**como que "y que " pues hay que pelear por ella **

de que hablas

**oye que no viste como ese tipo palido vestido todo gay**

**la miraba era como si quisiera comérsela con la mirada y tampoco me digas que **

**no te has enterado que itachi uchiha y su hermano menor la buscan para resusitar su clan sin contar a los demás akatsukis que la persiguen **

bueno si pero

**bueno nada a pelear dejaras que ellos te la roben **

no

**no lo escucho quiero escuchar tu determinacion**

NO!

**Genial sigue asi noño y será tuya**

Olle sukaku cuando te hisiste tan expresivo

**Cuando conoci a mi futura compañera**

Tu futura compañera ¿

**Bueno nuestra**

**Fin de gaara punto de vista**

gaara empezó a meditar en silencio sobre su conversación con sukaku y

decidió que pelearía con su vida por ella

**les gusto?**

**Comenten plisss**

**Necesito criticas**

**Gracias por leer**


	6. Chapter 6

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo

Gócenlo !

Realmente espero que les guste

Gaara se levanto a la mañana siguiente con muchos ánimos por la conversación con sukaku el estaba decidido a demostrar que el era perfecto para sakura.

Primeramente se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar y se encontró a sakura cocinando huevos y panqueques en la mesa estaba naruto sai y temari comiendo muy contentos.

Buenos días gaara dijo sakura

Hn dijo gaara intentando ocultar su rubor cosa que naruto noto y no le gusto nada

Oye sakura chan crees que podemos vernos después es que me siento mareado y pensé que podrías ver si estoy enfermo dijo naruto fingiendo dolor

Claro que si naruto nos vemos luego como a las 11:30 ok dijo sakura

Claro sakura es una perfecta hora dijo naruto viendo de reojo a gaara y a sai que se pusieron un tanto enojados

Sakura crees que después podríamos ir a entrenar? Pregunto sai

Claro que te parece luego de que salga del hospital es que pedí trabajo por unos días no mu puedo quedar sin hacer nada dijo sakura

Que pero sakura chan trabajas demasiado no quieres un descanso te pudo dar un masaje dice naruto con cara de tonto

No gracias naruto ya me tengo que ir dice sakura y sale por la puerta

Sakura punto de vista

Que les pasara a sai y naruto hacen preguntas extrañas pensó sakura

Si de echo me parecieron que peleaban por tu atención dijo inner

Inner? Eres tu pregunto sakura sorprendida

Si quien mas podría ser dice inner

Esque hace tiempo no te escuchaba dice sakuira

Bueno eso no importa pero lo que si importa es que hay tres chicos calientes peleando por ti dice inner

Peleándose por mi? Pregunta sakura toda sorprendida

Si peleándose por tu atención dice inner

Entonces eso es lo que hacían sai y naruto pelearse por mi atención? Pregunta sakura

Si ovio dice inner

Pero tu dijiste tres y ellos son solo 2 dice sakura

Mir a son sai naruto y gaara dice inner

Gaara? Dice sakura

Si gaara no viste lo enojado que estaba cuando naruto y sai peleaban dice inner

Si pero no será porque lo molestaban?

Quizás pero el se sonrojo cuando lo saludaste dice inner

Bueno sabes que mejor déjame que no quiero pensar en esto mientras trabajo dice sakura

Bueno pero no dudes en sacar el mayor provecho posible jajajajaajajaja nos vemos

y esas fueron las ultimas palabras que dijo inner antes de irse mientras salura se iba a trabajar

gracias por leer comenten porfavor


End file.
